


Creature of the Abyss

by QueenScarlett



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Free Verse, Loneliness, Poetry, from the bottom of my heart, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenScarlett/pseuds/QueenScarlett
Summary: Thank you galantgalaxy for the correction





	Creature of the Abyss

In a ocean world

Where fish and fishermen live

Everything is ruled by the sea

Both preys and predators

Fishermen have one goal

Catch as many fish as possible

Whether to eat them

Or to collect them

On their side

Fish do everything to survive

Whether by being more powerfull

Or by being more beautifull

But deep in the abyss

Lives a black winged creature

Ugly and alone

Who seek the poors who drowned

It only goes up

When the storm breaks

It attack and capture

Any prey in its way

Fish and men avoid it

Fish and men fear it

Fish and men demonize it

Fish and men pray it

Even if it doesn't like them

It find them strangely interesting

Some are weird and unique

Some are many and funny

And despise not being a fish or a man

It only desires one thing

None wants to become

Its friend

Because it is ugly

Because it is evil

Because it doesn't look like them

Because it is different

Some abyssal fishes try to go by

But as soon they see what it really look like

They swam away

Saying that it cannot be trusted

Each time

It leaves a scar on its face

Each time

It makes it deadlier

The only thing that still makes it smile

Is that light it can't reach

It cannot really see it

But it still warms its heart

It gives it hope

That someday

There will be be someone

That could see it really looks like

An angel

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you galantgalaxy for the correction


End file.
